


the meaning of it all

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Angry Louis, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Harry, M/M, OCD, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Self Harm, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves watching Ellen and Harry is the quiet neighbour with an abusive boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♡♡damaged and hurt♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> thought this would be cute, got a job so updating may be a bit tricky, kudos and comment!

The fucking banging wouldn’t stop, even with the numerous complaints he had filed to the apartment’s supervisor this couple was determined to make Louis a walking zombie. During the day, the apartment was quiet, so very quiet Louis could even hear the ticking of a clock. Louis had always reminded himself of his grandma in that sense, he loves the peace and quiet and god knows how he loves a piping hot cup of tea. Every evening at five he watches Ellen with his shiatsu Zoey. That’s just the way he likes it. But, than this fucking couple moves in and has completely messed up his sleeping routine with their obsessive yelling. Well, the yelling seems one sided. He only hears the one angry man screaming, at presumably his wife. He’s never seen the couple before, only hear them yelling in the middle of the night. And he was getting fed up, if the supervisor has not gotten them to either move out or shut them up in the next two days Louis was going to have to step in.

The clock ticked to quarter to four and he started the kettle, whistling as he waited for his tea, putting the TV on to the channel where Ellen would be playing shortly. He frowned as he noticed a pillow out of place, the orange one belonged on the black coach; not the yellow one. Louis was not OCD, he just loved order and routine. He placed it neatly on the couch, and lightly dusted it with a cloth. Perfect.

But than there was a knock on the door, which is not part of routine. He straightened out his shirt and opened the door, his breath caught in the throat when he looked up to the scared boy standing at his door. There were light bruises along his cheekbones, concern bubbled up in Louis’s stomach. The boy bit his lip and struggled to make eye contact.

“Hi,-um, my boyfriend sent me because we ran out of sugar,”the boy awkwardly scratched his neck, his face turning a light shade of pink. Louis smiled at sweetly at him.

“Of course love, I haven’t seen you around, do you live on this floor?” Louis asked politely, the boy seemed skittish and he didn’t want to scare him away. Harry nodded his head, “I live right next door,”

Louis didn’t think much of it because this couldn’t be the angry teenager living right next door, this boy seems too insecure to scream like that man does.

“Well come on in! I’m making tea, I could make you a cuppa?” the boy seemed unsure but nodded and slipped past Louis to go inside.

 

Talking to Harry –his name he found out pretty quickly- was pretty easy and surprisingly Louis quite enjoyed it. They talked about everything and Louis forgot to watch his Ellen show, they talked about music, schooling, and just about anything else.

Harry let out a burst of laughter at some stupid joke Louis had told him, Louis watched fondly as Harry had a giggle fit, but his eyes focused in on bright red lines hiding behind his several bracelets. He forced his eyes away and forced a smile, Harry’s laughs eventually settled down and he took a sip of his tea. Still smiling, the smile left his face as his phone began to ring, baby flashing on his phone with a couple heart emoji’s. The color drained in his face as he answered.

“H-hello,” he stuttered, Louis raised his eyebrows. Why was he suddenly so afraid? Suddenly there was loud screaming on the other line, the words too jumbled to make out. Harry was biting harshly into his lip.

“i-im coming home now, I was just at the library,” he lied. He hung up and let out a nervous breath.

“was that your dad?” Louis asked, harry shook his head, sub consciously snapping a hair tie wrapped snugly around his wrists. Louis noticed and pulled his hand away, Harry smiled sheephishly.

“No that was-“ he took a deep breath. “My boyfriend.”

>


	2. ♡♡broken down and tired♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a long time since I've updated any of my fanfic turn. I'm hoping since it's summer I'll have more time to write but finally here's chapter 2!

Louis was feeling a little stressed today. Now knowing the yelling next door was some abusive fuck harassing his innocent boyfriend was hard to listen to. Currently Louis was on his hands and knees scrubbing the cracks in his floor with a toothbrush. The house was excessively clean but in Louis's mind all he could see was germs. 

Louis felt himself begin to get a little dizzy and stood from his position on the floor, his knees cracking as he slowly stood up. He poured himself a glass of water and stared blankly at the wall, thinking about Harry. Harry lately had seemed to consume his thoughts. It had been two days since he last saw Harry and he had to admit he was getting worried. Especially now knowing his boyfriend most defiantly hits him and he hurts himself in retaliation. He pressed his fingers to his temples as he contemplated calling the police, but before he could call the police it would be best to talk to Harry. 

His only concern with going to Harrys house was the boyfriend answering, but Louis could not take one more night of listening to objects being thrown around and the cries of Harry begging him to stop. 

He took a deep breath and left his apartment, quickly knocking on Harrys door before he could talk himself out of it. Footsteps sounding in the house and the door opened slowly to reveal a panicked looking Harry. 

Louis cleared his throat and smiled at Harry. "Hello love, I was wondering if we could have a chat in my apartment? As long as you aren't busy that is." From inside the apartment Harry nodded slightly and shut his front door behind him, following Louis into his apartment.

Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen as Louis prepared two cups of teas, Louis chuckled lightly at him. "You can take a seat if you'd like." 

Louis placed the two tea cups on the table and Harry gratefully took his,mumbling out a quiet thank you before he took a sip. Louis couldn't help but look to his right wrist to see if he had inflicted further damage but he was wearing long enough sleeves to cover the cuts. Louis's fingers danced on the side of his tea cup.

"How have you been love?" Louis asked, hoping to initiate conversation. Harry ran his left hand through his hair and smiled lightly. "Okay I guess, my gold fish died a couple of hours ago so I have been trying to grieve but I'm not particularly upset over his death; which I hope doesn't make me sound insensitive. " Harry rambled. 

Louis chuckled, "my fish never last too long, I always end up forgething to feed them." 

They continued on for about an hour of chatting but the longer they chatted the more Louis couldn't stop looking at the faint bruises on Harrys cheek bones and neck.

"Harry.. can I ask you something? " Harry looked a bit taken back but nodded regardless. Louis reached over the table and grabbed Harrys hand, ignoring his flinch. 

"This may be a bit forward but.. does your boyfriend hit you?" Louis winced at how insensitive that came out. Harrys eyes widened significantly but he didn't respond. "I'm only asking love because you seem like a charming boy and you don't deserve what he does to you." 

Harrys eyes lowered to the table and he breathed in deeply. He lifted his head up sharply. "You don't me the way he does." He replied, his voice taking on a tone Louis had never heard from Harry. He watched stunnd as Harry rushed out of his apaetment.

 

Later that night Harry couldn't help the guilt that consumed his. Louis was a nice man and of course he fucked it up by acting like a jerk. He grabbed into his curls and tugged onto them tightly, "stupid stupid stupid." He chanted to himself. His head shut up as the front door slammed open. Harry quickly stood and locked the bathroom. His breath coming out fast. He already knew Sam was going to be mad. Sam hates when Harry hurts himself. Harry looked around himself in a panic as he took in the broken razor,blood soaked towel and his wrists cut deep. 

A loud bang of the door caused him to let out an unexpecting scream. "Harry you better not be cutting in there you pathetic fuck. I swear to God if you broke another one of my razors.." Sam trailed off and Harry felt himself cry harder. 

The bangs were getting louder and the wood of the door was beginning to break. Without knowing what to do Harry climbed into the bathtub and wrapped his arms around himself. He tried to block out when Sam eventually broke into the bathroom and pulled him out of the tub, roaring when he saw his bleeding wrists. He tried to block out the kicks and punches. He tried to block it out but to his own relief he passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos and comment for another chapter!


	3. ♡♡sad and waiting for death♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg a new one shot yesterday and new chapter today?? summer is being good to my fanfic 

Harry thought this was really it, after his boyfriend had knocked down the door he didn't hesitate in pining Harry up against the wall of the bathroom and throwing punch after punch to his stomach. Harrys eyes were beginning to see stars when suddenly the punching stopped and instead gentle hands were caressing his face. He felt himself being carried and than blacked out.

 

Louis paced as he waited for Harry to wake up, he looked way too small and bruised lying in the hospital bed. A lump was welling in his throat as he saw the full extent of the cuts on his wrist. He resisted the urge to kiss every single one and tell Harry how beautiful he is and how he's now safe. 

The door opened quietly and in slipped a male doctor who gave Louis a warm smile, "well Louis, " the doctor started, reading off his clipboard. "It seems Harry is all good internally and the only thing we have to worry about is a few broken ribs which will heal on their own. He does have some very large bruises but also will heal on their own. But what I'm most concerned with is the cuts down his arm." 

The doctor explained and Louis nodded, the cuts were defiantly a big concern for him. "What should we do about them?" Louis asked gently, he didn't want to have Harry shipped off to a rehab program, as selfish as that sounds. 

"We suggest some therapy, and lots of support from family, but if they keep getting worse we are forced to ship him off to a rehabilitation centre. If you have any more questions just ring my bell and I'd be happy to help." And with that said the doctor left the room. 

"I don't need therapy, you know." Harrys raspy voice sounded behind, Louis jumped in surprise and turned to see Harry sitting up in bed, a not impressed look on his face. He was also subtly trying to hide his right arm under the covers. Louis rolled his eyes and sat next to him on one of the super ugly hospital chairs right next to the bed. 

"Love, it's okay to admit you have a problem," Louis reassured, harry simply shook his head. "I don't understand the problem with me cutting myself, people do all sorts of things to make themselves feel better. Like drinking themself to death, or gambling, or snorting xocaine. Like isn't me just leavING scars on my arms better than snorting xocaine?" Harry ranted, Louis looked at him in amusement, "very interesting opinion, Harold."

Harrys head snapped over to his, a playful glint in his eye, "what did you just call me, boobear." Louis's face went beet red as he realized Harry had been listening in to his phone call with his mum. 

They teased eachother a bit longer until they were interrupted by Harrys assigned therapist, Doctor Conway. 

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm doctor Conway, your assigned therapist." The doctor said and stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, harry ignored his hand glared at the doctor. Louis tried to hold back his laugh. The doctor awkwardly cleared his throat. 

He plastered a fake smile on his face and took a seat on the edge of Harrys bed, "I'm here because you have just come out of an abusive relationship, which can be very damaging on a person's mind, especially someone as you," the doctor explained, harry had his arms crossed and was barely listening. 

The doctors smile twitched as he realized he wasn't getting a response out of Harry, "well, it was nice meeting you and Harry I'll be by before visiting hours are over to see how you're doing."

Not even three seconds after the doctor left Louis burst into laughter, harry giving him a fond but confused look, "what?" 

"Nothing," Louis giggled, "you're just cute when you're an asshole. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, kudos and comment!


End file.
